


miya atsumu's private investigation into touch, change, and the rin voice

by rosegoldwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Family Feels, M/M, POV Outsider, Touching, background bokuaka - Freeform, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwriting/pseuds/rosegoldwriting
Summary: For some reason, his brother, the least touchy person Atsumu knows, has been all over Suna Rintarou since the end of the regular season. Atsumu would like to know why.Let’s get into the evidence.for osasuna week day three: "never felt more comfortable, could never want for more when you're near" + touch
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 43
Kudos: 1228
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	miya atsumu's private investigation into touch, change, and the rin voice

Let’s start with the facts:

Fact number one. Osamu’s not a touchy guy. He never has been.

Unless he’s beating up Atsumu or caught up with enough adrenaline after a game to pull his teammates into a hug, he doesn’t tend to go out of his way to touch people. 

Atsumu remembers Osamu hugging him at the train station before they went separate ways for the first time in their entire lives, and he remembers how real leaving everything behind felt after that. Because when Osamu actually touches him, and not to punch him or kick him or whatever, it means something real and rare and genuine. 

Fact number two. Suna doesn’t like to be touched. Suna’s like a cactus or hot lava or some other really pretty thing that you really shouldn’t poke. 

Atsumu’s learned from experience to wait for Suna to initiate any touchy-feely stuff. Catch Suna off-guard with a hug, and Suna will catch you off-guard with a shove. And maybe something from his extensive blackmail collection.

Put the two of them together, and you get the extremely romantic dynamic of _don’t-touch-me_ and _I-don’t-want-to-touch-you_ that every couple just longs to have. 

Fact number three. They’ve always been like that. That’s normal.

In high school, when Osamu and Suna first got their shit together and started dating, nobody could even tell the difference. They never kissed or hugged or held hands in front of anyone else, and honestly, Atsumu’s not sure they even actually confessed to each other.

It was like nothing had changed between them, except they both smiled more and never seemed to be without the other and somehow got even better at teaming up against Atsumu. 

The only reason Atsumu knew about them was because _he_ was the one who had to deal with all the pining and Osamu using up all their monthly data to snapchat Suna all day, and maybe he had burst into Osamu’s room without knocking one too many times. (It’s what siblings do, okay?)

It’s not like their lack of touching ever bothered Atsumu. Why would he give a shit about that?

It’s actually the opposite that’s been giving him grief, lately. 

Because for some reason, his brother, the least touchy person Atsumu knows, has been all over Suna Rintarou since the end of the regular season. Atsumu would like to know why.

Let’s get into the evidence.

**EXHIBIT A**  
Miya Osamu Residence   
1:23 AM

Atsumu bursts into his brother’s room. (See? The bursting into the room thing- it's normal.)

Osamu immediately shoots up in his bed, wide eyes blinking open in the dark. At first, Atsumu is surprised to see another body rise along with his brother’s, but he soon recognizes Suna's blank glare boring into him. 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Osamu slurs. 

“I need help,” Atsumu declares. 

They seem to deflate at his voice, probably relieved that it’s just Atsumu and not some criminal breaking into their apartment in the middle of the night. 

“How did he even get in?” Suna groans, rubbing a hand across his eyes. 

Atsumu holds up his keyring with a grin. “I have a key for emergencies.”

Suna groans and flops back down onto the bed. He turns away from the twins and burrows back into his blankets. “You better have woken me up for an actual emergency.”

“I’m gonna be real,” Atsumu says. “I forgot you would be here.”

Suna’s hand pulls itself out of his blanket cocoon to shoot the finger at Atsumu. 

“Regular season’s over,” Osamu says, pushing Suna’s arm back down into the bed. His hand moves to run through Suna’s hair, occasionally scratching gently against his scalp. “He’ll be here for the next few months.” 

He has a soft little smile on his face that makes Atsumu want to throw up or kick a chair or something. He settles for a simple, “Ya look ugly when ya smile like that.”

Atsumu expects a kick or a punch for that one, but all he gets is a glare for his efforts as Osamu’s fingers continue to push through Suna’s hair. He can hear Suna’s breathing slow to match the lazy movement of Osamu’s hand. 

Something unfamiliar courses through Atsumu as he storms out of the room with a grunted, “I’m crashin’ in yer livin’ room.” 

**EXHIBIT B**  
The Floor of the Miya Osamu Residence   
8:48 AM

He’s woken up by someone kicking him. He smacks Osamu’s foot away as he sits up, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. “What the fuck?”

“Ya woke me up last night and didn’t even tell me what for,” Osamu says. He’s already moved into the kitchen and is lighting up the stove. “Rin’s asleep still, so he can’t make fun of ya for whatever it is.”

_Rin._ Atsumu makes a face at the nickname behind his brother's back as he follows him into the kitchen and hoists himself onto the countertop. “You’ll probably just tell him anyway,” he says. _Rin._

“Probably,” Osamu agrees. He’s cracking eggs into a pan with all the skill of a seasoned restaurant owner. “So are ya gonna tell me, or what?”

Atsumu sighs and starts rambling on about how Omi-kun has more Instagram followers than him, even though he posts, like, twice a year, and maybe if Onigiri Miya sponsored some of his posts, then his Instagram would take off-

He barely shuts up before Suna enters the kitchen, hair messy and eyes droopy as he pads towards the stove. He’s wearing running shorts, and a Inarizaki High sweatshirt that Atsumu pretends doesn’t say _Miya_ on the sleeve. 

“Good mornin’, Suna,” Atsumu calls. 

At his greeting, Osamu’s focus lifts from the eggs he’s scrambling to smile at Suna. Suna hums in response, already sliding underneath Osamu’s waiting arm. 

“Good mornin’,” Osamu says, leaning down to kiss him.

“Good morning,” Suna sighs happily in return, and surges up to meet him.

Atsumu is once again overcome with the urge to kick something, so he does. The thump of his foot against the cupboard has the other two breaking apart to glare at him.

Atsumu meets their glares with a smile. “So, he gets a good morning, and I don’t?” 

“What, you want a kiss too?” Suna drawls.

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Very funny.”

“Might help you with those Instagram followers,” Suna says. Osamu huffs a quiet laugh and tightens his arm around Suna’s shoulder. 

Atsumu sputters. “I thought you were asleep!”

“With you around? No chance.” Suna peers over the stove. “What’s for breakfast?”

As Osamu tells Suna about breakfast in that _stupid dumb soft little Rin voice seriously he even talks about fuckin’ scrambled eggs in that stupid voice,_ Atsumu tries very hard not to think about the fact that this morning was the first time he’s ever seen them kiss. 

**EXHIBIT C**  
Onigiri Miya   
7:57 PM

When Atsumu walks into Onigiri Miya, he’s surprised to see Suna behind the register. He’s got his phone in one hand and his chin propped up with the other, bent over the counter as he flicks through whatever app has his attention this week. He doesn’t even look up when the door chimes. 

“Volleyball not working out for ya anymore?” Atsumu questions as he approaches the counter. 

Suna glances up, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a subtle smile that Atsumu recognizes as his _Atsumu has said something funny but I don’t want to give him the satisfaction_ smile. “I get bored when he’s at work.”

“So, yer pickin’ up a few shifts?”

Suna nods, and turns his attention back to his phone. 

“Man, _some_ customer service here,” Atsumu croons. “On yer phone at the register? Come on, Sunarin.”

“Samu,” Suna calls, turning towards the back room. “I’m being harassed by a customer.”

Osamu emerges from the back at Suna’s call and throws a ring of keys at Atsumu. “Go lock up,” he says, taking his place next to Suna at the register. 

“Are ya payin’ me for this?” Atsumu grumbles, but he heads back to the door anyways. He hears Osamu bust out the soft Rin voice again, explaining how to close the register in the softest, most tender voice possible, and Atsumu pretends to gag as he turns the key in the lock. 

The bolt locks into place with a loud click, and Atsumu smacks his head against the door for good measure. 

“D’ya think you can remember how to do this tomorrow?” Osamu is asking Suna when Atsumu returns. His hand traces up Suna’s back as Suna studies the receipts Osamu has printed. 

Atsumu throws the ring of keys at his forehead. They fall to the ground. 

Osamu looks up to glare at him, but his hand doesn’t stop its motion.

**EXHIBIT D**  
Komori Motoya Residence   
11:14 PM

It’s the first weekend of the offseason, and Komori Motoya’s apartment is filled to the brim with V.League players.

Osamu and Suna are here somewhere, and Suna has the keys to Osamu’s truck with him. All Atsumu wants to do is get his fuckin’ waterbottle that he left in the car, and he’s searched every inch of Komori’s one-bedroom apartment for them.

After interrogating Omi-kun for the complete layout of his cousin’s apartment, he finally finds them on the balcony. 

They’re leaning against each other, and Osamu looks like he would fall right through the floor without Suna there holding him up. He’s slouching in that tell-tale way that he’s drunk and pressing soft kisses against Suna’s neck, as Suna’s hand rubs up and down his back.

It’s disgusting. And not even in a sex way. Just in a seeing-your-twin-brother-do-something-soft way. 

“Just quit volleyball,” Astumu hears, a rough mumble against Suna’s shoulder. “You can be Onigiri Miya’s trophy husband.”

Suna laughs, and it’s such a gentle trill that Atsumu wants to pull out his hair. ”You would never let me quit.”

Osamu sniffs. If Atsumu was anything other than his identical twin, he’d think nothing of it. But he is, so the familiar sniffle clues him in to exactly what’s going on. 

Osamu is trying not to cry. 

“I just miss ya when you’re gone,” he hears in that god-awful soft voice. 

Atsumu flushes with the feverish feeling of intruding and retreats back into the apartment. He’ll just go drink out of Sakusa’s water bottle instead. He’s overcome with the need to piss somebody off. 

**EXHIBIT E**  
Akaashi Keiji’s Car  
1:22 AM

To: suna rin   
> where r u 

From: suna rin   
> osamu is very drunk we went home 

To: suna rin  
> ???   
> uh  
> u r my ride??? 

From: suna rin   
> sorry   
> take the train bitch ✌🏻

Atsumu curses and throws his phone on the couch. 

“Are you alright, Atsumu?” Atsumu glances up at the voice. 

It’s Akaashi. He has an arm looped around Bokuto’s, who looks like he’s asleep on his feet. 

“My stupid fuckin’ brother and his dumb fuckin’ boyfriend left without me,” Atsumu says, bending down to pick his phone back up. 

Akaashi raises his eyebrows, and whether it’s at Atsumu’s drunken profanity, or the fact that he’s been ditched by his family, Atsumu doesn’t know. “We could drop you home on our way, if you’d like,” he says.

“That’s okay, ‘Kaashi-kun, I can just take the train.” Except his wallet is in Osamu’s truck that Suna ditched him in, so he doesn’t actually have a way to pay for the fare. 

“It’s really alright,” Akaashi says with a light smile. He nods towards the large man hanging off his arm. “I could use some help maneuvering him into the car, anyways.”

Atsumu is vaguely aware that Akaashi is somehow manipulating him into doing something that he already wanted to do (plus he _knows_ Akaashi can manhandle a drunk Bokuto anywhere; he's seen him do it a million times), but he’s really out of options, so he just shrugs and takes Bokuto’s other arm. 

Bokuto wakes up just long enough to make buckling his seatbelt an ordeal, but he’s asleep again soon enough as Atsumu climbs into the back. 

“So,” Akaashi starts, as he pulls onto the street. “Has your brother heard any news about the Tokyo branch for his shop?”

And he really must be drunk ‘cuz for some reason, that unleashes something in him. 

“It’s like I don’t even know them anymore!” Atsumu exclaims. Akaashi flinches as Bokuto’s head thumps against the window, effectively waking him up. 

“You don’t know who, Tsum Tsum?” Bokuto asks sleepily, rubbing the side of his head. 

Atsumu slumps deeper into his seat. “Those two… Suna and ‘Samu. They’re always touchin’ each other and smilin’ all soft and kissin’ all the time. That’s not them! They’re not like that!”

Akaashi hums thoughtfully, reaching over to rub at Bokuto’s head too. Bokuto preens. “They’ve probably changed a lot being apart from each other,” he says after a moment.

Atsumu picks at his fingernails. “I guess.”

“I miss Keiji a lot during the regular season,” Bokuto says. Atsumu watches the blush bloom along Akaashi’s cheeks, and is reminded of Osamu’s soft voice when he says _Rin._ “And Suna-kun is even farther from Myaa-sam than we are from each other.”

“Yeah, but that’s different,” Atsumu says. “You guys have always been all touchy-feely.”

Akaashi glances to the side at Bokuto, who is, of course, already staring at him. They share a look that Atsumu doesn’t understand before Akaashi smiles softly and says, “Not always.”

Atsumu is once again filled with the red hot embarrassment of being the third person in a room. Or a car, in this case, he guesses.

Bokuto breaks the tender moment, as he tends to do, by smacking his hand on the dashboard and announcing, “Or maybe Suna-kun is dying!”

Akaashi takes a hand off the wheel to swat at Bokuto’s arm. “Why would you say something like that, Kou?”

“I think Suna would tell me if he was dyin’, Bo-kun,” Atsumu says, but he can’t help but laugh at Bokuto’s enthusiasm. “He’s not good at keepin’ secrets.”

Bokuto starts laughing too, encouraged by Atsumu’s reaction, and makes about thirty more jokes about Suna during the rest of the drive. Akaashi just smiles and nods everytime with a gentle, “Yes, very funny, Koutarou.”

Atsumu watches the moon through the window, half-listening to the couple’s gentle (and not so gentle) chatter as they drive along. He watches as the view outside his window gets more and more familiar, until they’ve pulled up to Osamu’s apartment building. 

“You know, Atsumu,” Akaashi says as he shifts the car into park. “you and Osamu have probably changed a lot being away from each other too.”

Atsumu just nods and thanks him for the ride. He strangely feels like crying.

**THE VERDICT**  
Miya Osamu Residence  
1:49 AM

When he steps inside his brother’s apartment, Osamu is in the kitchen nursing a glass of water. 

“Where’s Suna?” Atsumu asks, shutting the door behind him as softly as possible. He tries to peel off his shoes with his toes, but that’s a little too hard for him, so he sits on the floor of the kitchen and pulls at his shoelaces. 

“Asleep,” Osamu murmurs. “What’re ya doin’ here?”

Atsumu pauses. What _is_ he doing here? Why did Akaashi take him here instead of his own apartment? He tries to think of the conversation in the car, but all he can remember is… 

“Is Sunarin dyin’?” 

Osamu regards him for a moment before he sets his glass on the counter with a sigh. “What the fuck are you talkin’ about.”

Astumu furrows his brow and tries to remember. What the fuck _is_ he talking about? He tries to gather all of his thoughts, but he’s still kind of drunk. He thinks of all the times he’s wanted to kick and throw stuff and how much he _hates_ Osamu’s soft Rin voice and the way he’s always got a hand on him, even though puttin’ his hands on someone has never been Osamu’s thing. 

He tugs off his shoes, and tosses them somewhere near the door. “Yer just always touchin’ him,” he finally says. 

“That’s what couples do.”

And that pisses Atsumu off because Osamu just doesn’t _get_ it. He pushes himself off the floor. “Yeah, but that’s not _you_.”

Even in the dark, Atsumu can see Osamu’s eyes widen in understanding. “Turn on the light, will ya?” he asks. 

Atsumu flicks the lights on, and when he looks back at his brother, Osamu looks tired. His eyes are a little red around the rim, and a little hazy. Atsumu can’t tell if it’s because he’s tired or still drunk or if he was cryin’ earlier or some combination of the three. 

“Tsumu,” Osamu says, breaking him from his thoughts. He rolls open one of the drawers in the kitchen. “Can I show ya somethin’?”

Atsumu nods and crosses the room to peer into the open drawer. Inside is a small black box, which Osamu pulls out, opens, and sets on the counter. 

“Samu,” Atsumu gasps. He looks up from the box to meet his brother’s eye, and Osamu must see something in his gaze because the next thing he knows, Osamu’s pulling him into a hug. 

Atsumu falls into it immediately, the feeling familiar even if affection like this is so rare for them. He thinks of Akaashi’s words, _you and Osamu have probably changed a lot being away from each other too._

“I didn’t know things were this serious,” Atsumu says, pulling back from the embrace. “Between you ‘n’ Suna.”

“Not yet,” Osamu says. His hand lingers on Atsumu’s back. “But soon, I think. Are ya still weirded out about the touchin’ thing?”

Atsumu shrugs, his mind still buzzing too much from Osamu’s revelation to really decide how he’s feeling.

Osamu sighs. “He’s not here all the time. I miss him. So when he’s actually here, I just like to be near him. That okay with you?” 

“Yeah,” Atsumu says. 

And as easy as lyin’ comes to him, when he looks back down at the ring nestled in that little black box, he finds that it really is the truth. 

  
“Never felt more comfortable,  
could never want for more when you're near.”  
\- Bastille, 4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! outsider pov is my jam- i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> happy osasuna week! i can be found on twitter @ fukurodarcy
> 
> black lives matter.


End file.
